You Are Magnificent
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Finally engaged to the woman he loves Harry couldn't be happier. However he still has doubts about himself. "You are magnificent. Crazy, but magnificent." Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and The If You Dare Challenge on HPFCF!


A/N: This will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the January event and for Astronomy Class Assignment 1 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry... Also for the, The If You Dare Challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Level 3 Pairing: Susan Bones/Harry Potter

Astronomy Class – Assignment 1

Task: Write a story based only on Communication

Extra Prompt: "You are magnificent. Crazy, but magnificent."

If You Dare Challenge: Prompt: 503: Night

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry looked up at the night sky with a slight smile on his face as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He turned to look at Susan with a bigger smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Happy, love?"

Susan smiled at Harry even as she leaned her head on his shoulder as she stared out at the night. "I couldn't be any happier than I am right now, Harry. You made me the happiest woman on Earth this night."

Harry kissed Susan on the head as he tightened his arm around her. "You made me the happiest man on Earth when you accepted my proposal, Susan. I was so nervous about asking you but all that proved to be for naught. I should have known better than to be nervous. I knew in my heart that you would say yes but it was getting the message to my head that was the problem. I knew what it was that I wanted to say but I was scared that I would mess it up while saying it to you."

Susan chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You are magnificent. Crazy, but magnificent."

Harry huffed. "I'm not magnificent, Susan. I'm anything but."

Susan turned towards Harry. "Now you listen to me, Harry James Potter. You really need to stop thinking down about yourself. How could you be anything but magnificent? Harry, you defeated Voldy at the age of fifteen months and then defeated him again for good when you were only fourteen years old. You managed to save Cedric as you fought for your own life. Then let us not forget everything you have done since you defeated Voldy five years ago. You have single handedly made sure that any orphans from the very brief war that happened after you took Riddle down had a safe place to go. You set up trust funds for those who lost parents on both sides of the war. You always help someone in need regardless if you are busy or not. You have donated money to ST Mungo's. You are the one who translated Salazar Slytherin's potions journals which resulted in a cure being found for not only werewolves but for Neville's parents."

She had to stop talking to breathe for a minute and then started right back in. "You have helped several people start up businesses that never would have been opened without your backing. So yes, Harry, you are magnificent. Do I make myself clear, love?"

Harry looked at Susan with wide eyes but hurriedly nodded. "You made yourself perfectly clear, love. I don't know what I would do without you, Susan. You are the one who got through to me that I wasn't in the wrong to end Riddle's life for good. I think that if it hadn't been for you that I wouldn't have made it back from that. I hated taking his life and the others lives but I didn't have a choice either. They would have killed me if I hadn't fought back like I did."

Susan nodded and then grinned. "Now enough of the heavy stuff, Harry. After all we are now engaged. I was thinking that we could have a wedding next June because I would love to have an outdoor ceremony."

Harry smiled as his eyes glowed with happiness. "I think that is the perfect idea, Susan. Let's have it at night so that it can remind of us a night like this."

Susan leaned forward and kissed Harry lightly. "I like the way you think, Harry. Now I do believe we have been outside long enough watching the night sky. It's time to go to bed since we both have work tomorrow. I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Susan." Harry replied as he led Susan into the house and to their bedroom.


End file.
